youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Shoot 1st
Shoot First is the 16th song off Guerrilla Warfare by Hot Boys Lyrics (Papa rue) Yea, yea you ??? it's papa rue (4 real) And tha hot boy$ puttin it down for cash money! Come down! Chorus: (papa rue) Have you ever heard of a murda, bloody murda The hot boys come one time, how many say murda Bloody murda, cash money packing the low iron! Head bussa, wigsplitter one time! Hot boy$ cummiting crime! Head bussa, wigsplitter two times! Just feel the heat of me low iron! Verse 1: (lil' wayne) Blah, to your face, hollow tips go chase Drum rates erase, everyday in the face (4 real) I, i, shoot first, slugs leave quickly She test me, plenty, niggaz gone bleed (yea, yea) Under the position of blood and crystylle Hittin a nigga section with guns leavin it foul Blow out cha sky's you coming bak with the guns Lil bads yell hot! to the top of my lungs Same nigga that a hit you set beat you son (4 real) You know me lil' shorty meacita's son Lil' wayne nigga, calleon, h-o-t, b-o-y, u-p-t soldier Can't stop me, with the bullets I throw, and the k's I tote And the weed I smoke, and the corners I done sew Who, you not ready uh uh not now, not then, not ever Now bomb clear the spot, better back off, fore I blast off Put my mask on and watch i,i, act a dawg Ya'll wanted beef and what we made it worse 3 steps shoot pah!, nigga we shoot first! Chorus: (papa rue) Have you ever heard of a murda, bloody murda The hot boys come one time, how many say murda Bloody murda, cash money packing the low iron! Head bussa, wigsplitter one time! Hot boy$ cummiting you crime! Head bussa, wigsplitter two times! Just feel the heat of me low iron! Verse 2: (b.g.) It's a dirty world, gotta play the game for what it's worth I was taught the way to survive a shoot out is to shoot first That first draw daily it a leave you ass in the hoarse And I refuse to be the one on the t~shirt Now lil' turk you got the ak? (he say for sure I got it) Lil' wayne you drivin? (b.g. you know I'm drivin) Juve put your camouflage nigga tonight we ridin' These niggaz thats playin with us like flys they gone be droppin' We burnin' block like a forest fire burn nigga Them chopper bullets melt you body open burn nigga Like a perm sittin in a hoe hair to long burn nigga Beefin' with the hot boy$ I hope you people got insurance nigga It's gone be 187 after 187, it's gone be blukah after blukah on my mack 11 Every time I hit a nigga set the seen get worse you heard me Fuck all that stuntin, duck, cause I'm shoot first ya heard me! Chorus: (papa rue) Have you ever heard of a murda, bloody murda The hot boys come one time, how many say murda Bloody murda, cash money packing the low iron! Head bussa, wigsplitter one time! Hot boy$ cummiting you crime! Head bussa, wigsplitter two times! Just feel the heat of me low iron! Verse 3: (young turk) When I shoot first erasing every nigga on your set Two timer my thug name I be thuggin in black More artillery than an army have reala Serving you block you get caught be the one to killa Settin, no hesitation in my per finger (cash money crew) When my guns bang it be singing like a sanger Head banger shottin niggaz like a sarenge Wanna play games well say hello to my friend frankie The nigga who working with 50 shots can't run can't Hide so you automatically got, nonstop it becoming with full speed Nigaa that's what you get fucking with a nigga like me Tha h.b. hot boys from c.m.r Like juv, fuck with us it a be no tomorrow Think we playin, and test us bad nigga It a be you ass one more nigga who will get a figure Chorus: (papa rue) Have you ever heard of a murda, bloody murda The hot boys come one time, how many say murda Bloody murda, cash money packing the low iron! Head bussa, wigsplitter one time! Hot boy$ cummiting you crime! Head bussa, wigsplitter two times! Just feel the heat of me low iron! Verse 4: (juvenile) Now a nigga was makin cake rolls by the case loads Kept a chopper with a arm fold wherever I go And I always had to hustle & I could go head I was snatching by the truck loads all in your shit My mommy used to tell me you gotta slow down But I didn't wanna hear shit cause I was a clown Look I done showed you lil niggaz I done mold you lil niggaz You besta not play with me cause Look,i done told you lil niggaz I ain't the one my nerves bad, I move quick That was potna that you killed what's happening with you bitch I hit em bam bam, two to the chest Bam bam two to the head Bam on through the neck I looked up, now which one of you Bitches wanna be next, I picked the case And then I broke through the jects Damn them bitches saw me I hope they don't talk But if I think they gone talk beleive they ain't Gonna walk, you see these golds, these diamonds All these houses, these jews, they got niggaz Trying to jack and I'm acting a fucking fool I know that everyday I gotta protect my naps I know that a nigga wait'n trying to put it in my lap! (Shoot 1st.) (Papa rue) Have you ever heard of a murda, bloody murda {Papa rue is a reggae type rapper, just flow with it}